The subject matter disclosed herein relates to actuation systems, and, more particularly, to a system and a method for providing actuation systems to control a plurality of vanes within a turbine engine.
Typically, an aircraft turbine engine includes variable geometry components, such as compressor stator vanes. Variable geometry components can allow for enhanced control and efficiency for turbine engines.
Redundant actuators are utilized in flight critical applications to control the position of the variable geometry components. Electrical actuators for use with variable geometry components can contain bearings and gears that may prevent the use of redundant electrical actuators in flight critical applications.